In the missile industry, there is a need for securing large parallel members such as air frames or fuel tanks with a minimum of the tank volume reguired for the securing means and a supporting structure that lends to the weight requirements of the overall missile.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a particular securing means for securing and supporting elongated members relative to each other using a minimum amount of weight and structural support therefor.
Another object of this invention is to provide means for securing two or more elongated parallel members together along an axis in which the two members can be slip fitted together.
A further object of this invention is to provide a structure that adapts itself to portability and quick assembly and/or disassembly.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.